The Frenzy
by moronic-children
Summary: An AU fic, or rather a later Gotei 13. With all new shinigami. After a seated officer is killed by a Hollow who was supposed to be quite weak, an Advance team is formed to investigate. They stumble onto an unexpected plot to overthrow soul society.


Vice-Captain Masako Hoshiko gazed with wide fearful eyes at the sight that lay before her. The fifth seat of squad five, Goro Itsushi, lay before her, in a state of near death. Top emergency rescue workers from squad four were hovering around him, the light of their kidou reflected in their hopeless faces.

Goro's torso was full of large holes, which reeked of hollow reiatsu. The third seat of squad four, Keiji Keyoshi, looked at Masako at shook his head. Even with the shinigami most skilled in healing arts, there was no hope for Goro.

Masako was stunned. This just could not be happening. All reconnaissance had indicated that the hollow was nothing special. That the mission would be a simply exorcism, and even a team of unseated officers would have been capable of completing the task. And yet, the hollow had managed to kill five shinigami, including the skilled fifth seat.

The door to the fourth squad emergency ward clapped open, as the fifth squad captain Kosuke Samuru entered. Masako lowered her head in a sign of respect.

"At ease Hoshiko, what is Fifth-seat Itsushi's status?"

"The fourth squad is doing all they can, but as you can see the results are rather disheartening. Keiji-san, can you extrapolate?"

"I'm sorry Captain, it is as Lieutenant Hoshiko says. There isn't much that can be done at this point."

"I see. Hoshiko, please make arrangements for Itsushi's military funeral."

And with those words the tall, silver haired shinigami turned and left the room.

"Keiji, please do your best to ease Goro's suffering in his final hours."

Masako then followed her captains lead and left the fourth squad ward. She knew that she should hurry and notify Goro's loved ones, but she was far too upset. She wandered around the Sei Rei Tei, and remembered the times she had shared with Goro. Both had been students in the advanced class at the Academy, and both had risen in the ranks of the Gotei thirteen. They were allies and friends, and after so many years she could not believe it was possible that he was to die.

Finally, returning to her sense of duty, she made for the Squad five barracks to make the necessary arrangements. It was early morning by the time she opened the door to the barracks, and collided directly into an imposing figure. She gasped in surprise, and bowed her head in apology.

"Excuse me! I really need to pay more attention to where I'm going."

"Masako, you're always so edgy around me."

The person she had ran into was none other than the captain of the fifth squad. He had held on to her waist, and she looked into his warm dark eyes. She was always surprised at how handsome he was considering his age. Tall and built like a warrior, with a military style haircut. He was a distinguished man, and was respected by everyone. She had idolized him since the moment she entered the gotei thirteen, and had been most pleased when she became a member of his squad.

She wasn't sure how, but she had also managed to become his lover. This relationship, she knew, was wrong, and also completely against the code of the shinigami. This relationship could put them both in danger. But, whenever she looked into his eyes she melted and couldn't resist.

"I'm very sorry about Itsushi. I know you were close."

She leaned into him, and he wrapped his arms around her. And there they stood until the sun rose, and they both went about their business as was necessary.

--

Masako entered the meeting room, punctual as usual. Only one other lieutenant was there: Vice-Captain Yuuto Washi, of squad eight.

"Good morning, Yuuto-san."

Yuuto only nodded in acknowledgment of Masako's greeting. It was his manner to be quiet, and she rarely heard him speak. Though the few times she had heard him speak, he was reasonable, mild and logical. The fact that he was so quiet and mild belied his wild and unkempt exterior. His hair was always in need of a trim, he was always in need of a shave, and his clothes were tattered and frayed.

She took her seat and re-read her notes concerning the hollow that murdered Goro, who had passed away earlier in the day. It wasn't long before the next lieutenants arrived at the meeting place.

"GOOD MORNING MASAKO-KUN!" yelled Vice-Captain Umeko Hanae of squad ten. She bounced jovily and hugged Masako wildly. She resembled a short teenager with wildly styled blue hair, and had a tendency to be hyperactive to the extreme.

"Hoshiko-San, I am very sorry for your squads loss."

Masako had always found it extremely peculiar that the jovial Umeko and the sullen, scrawny Saburo Aika, Vice-Captain of Squad Three had paired up. She knew that the two had a long lasting, and close personal relationship.

It wasn't long before the rest of the Vice-captains arrived.

Shino Makaba, Squad Thirteen. Prim, and proper as usual. Hair pulled into a tight bun, and shuhakso perfectly folded.

Daisuke Koma, Squad Twelve. Glasses crooked and looking flustered. Probably got caught up in an experiment for the Department or Research, and had to run to the meeting.

Minowa Nori, Squad Two. He was sporting a White bandana, and carried no papers.

Michiko Kohana, Squad Six. Her long blonde hair was braided, and wrapped around her head in a very strange and unique style, and she had a light blue scarf wrapped around her neck.

Emiko Ai, Squad Four. She stopped briefly to give Masako a more detailed report of Goro's death, and offer her condolences. Her dark hair was cropped short, and in a pixie style. She had a very pretty face, and a soft-spoken manner. She stood nobly though, signifying her high status within Soul Society.

Hotaru Daika, Squad Seven. He simply nodded at everyone and smiled. He was the newest lieutenant and wasn't very confident in his role. Masako had frequently tried to engage him in conversation, but he was very shy. She knew how hard it was to be the new lieutenant being the second newest.

Kiyoshi Hanako, Squad Eleven. He didn't acknowledge any ones presence in the room, choosing to ignore everyone and sit down. He was rugged and broad, with deep skin tones and a thin set mouth.

Homun Sanyu, Squad Nine. He was a remarkable man, with a deep, booming voice, but a very small frame. He drank a lot of sake, and waxed his head regularly, and only had a braid at the base of his head.

Finally, Chizue Jin, of Squad One arrived and smiled politely at everyone. She was an extremely kind, youthful captain, full of quick with and charisma. She was tall and beautiful, and Masako admired her, and was also jealous of her. Kosuke had a habit of comparing her to Chizue, and it irritated Masako because she felt she could not possibly compare to the incredible Vice-Captain to Captain-Commander Daitaro Chikafusa.

"Good morning everyone. I appreciate that you could all come so quickly to such an unexpected gathering. Before we begin, I would like us to have a moment of silence to honour Goro Itsushi, Fifth Seat of Squad Five, and the brave warriors who have suffered an untimely demise."

Masako and the other Vice-Captains, save Hanako lowered their heads and said a prayer for the souls of the shinigami.

"Thank you. Now, Hoshiko-san, could you please describe the circumstances surrounding Fifth seat Itsushi's death?"

"Certainly. One week ago, the Fifth Squad was asked to send a team to exorcise a hollow that had been plaguing a small town in area 7338 of the real world. It is a remote area with normal spirit-enrichment proportions, and the reconnaissance teams reports outlined the hollow as being average in strength, but not requiring direct exorcism by a Member of the Lieutenant or Captain class. Captain Samuru thought it would be a good idea to send the Fifth Seat as an overseer, so that we could revise our training and focus on weaker areas. For reasons unknown to us, Itsushi had to confront the hollow and requested back up before being cut off. I immediately left through the senkai gate with Several Top Aid workers and shinigami. When we arrived the team was completely decimated and Itsushi was the sole survivor. He passed away at 8:43 this morning."

There was a momentary silence while several Vice-Captains finished writing notes. The sound of pens scratching put Masako on edge for some reason and she had to take a deep breath to calm her heart. She shouldn't have stayed up all night. She really needed a nap.

"What next then?" Asked Hanako or Chizue.

"The Captain-Commander believes that an Advance Dispatch Team should be formed and sent to investigate the matter. The members of the team will all be high level shinigami, perhaps even captains. The members of the team are being decided in the Captains meeting as we speak, and will be announced to us shortly. While we wait, let us discuss some of the other points on the agenda."

The meeting continued for over an hour, and Masako mustered all her strength to hide the yawns. After a while, all the points on the agenda had been addressed, and Chizue asked that everyone remain until the Advance Team was announced. The Vice-captains broke up and began chatting amongst themselves.

Umeko grabbed Hotaru and headed straight for Masako.

"Masako-chan! I hope that we're both on the Advance Team. We haven't dispatched hollow together in quite a while! And if Hotaru-kun was on the team as well we could show him a thing or two right!?"

Hotaru looked down, and his face became flushed. Masako smiled at them both brightly before replying.

"It would be nice if you were on the Advance Team. It would make me very happy to have such capable shinigami investigating Itsushi's death."

"Hoshiko-senpais words are too kind"

It was at that moment that a hell butterfly entered through a window an landed on Chizues shoulder. She cleared her throat and relayed the message to the Vice-Captains.

"The Vice-Captains that are to comprise the Advance Dispatch Team are as follows: Emiko Ai, Masako Hoshiko, Yuuto Washi, Umeko Hanae and Kiyoshi Hanako. The Captains that will lead the team are Kosuke Samuru and Saada Naara. Other members of the team will be seated officers from various squads. The team is to report to the Senkai-Gate ine Area 9 of Sei Rei Tei tomorrow at Dawn."

Masako noted Hotaru's shoulders fall as the announcement ended, and it occurred to her that Hotaru and Goro had entered the Gotei thirteen at the same time and were in the same squad for many years. She also recalled that they were friends.

"Hotaru-san. I'm sorry that you weren't chosen for the Advance Team. We'll do our best to find out what happened to Goro, okay?"

He blushed furiously and shook his head.

"Hoshiko-senpai. I thank you, but it's probably better that the more capable Vice-Captains are in the squad."

Masako smiled politely. She really Hotaru to flourish, but he lacked confidence. She made a note to herself to approach the problem when she returned.

The meeting over the Vice-Captains bid each other good day, and Masako hurried back to the Squad Five barracks. She needed to sleep and then prepare for the journey to the real world."

--


End file.
